Wilson Wilkins
Wilson Wilkins is the leader of an organization known as the Path , he goes by the alias of Magus. Brother to Terra he blames himself for her death and the Order for the death of his family. Abilities *Illusion Crafting: Can make illusions that sound and feel real. Since his work in the Path, he has been able to craft more convincing illusions. *Blue Fire: Can conjure and project blue flame. *Energy Blast: Can project a red ray of energy *Telekinesis: Has the Telekinetic ability to move or put a force on matter. During his time in the Path Wilson developed a fighting style around his telekinetic powers, using his telekenisis to increase his physical strength and lessen blows that hit him. Relations *'Terra: '''Sister, thought dead. Feels reponsible for her "Death". Personality '''Pre Path: ' During his time as one of the Wilkins family, Wilson was a polite and charming kid, yet strong political ideals are already forming. He's idealistic, headstrong and very naive. While usually positive about the future, he is directionless and unsure of what he wants to be or do in life. He is protective of his siblings, feeling responsible for both Terra's and David's safety. 'Path: ' Wilson is enraged over the death of those he loved at the hands of the Order. Having long since eliminated the Order members directly responsible he now changes his efforts to defying the Order as a whole, then he becomes bent on making the regular human race feel his pain since he could not find closure in merely the death of the Order. He becomes bitter, putting on a face of charm and friendliness to hide the wrath beneath, but also to hide his guilt and doubt over his actions. He is plotting and deceptive, yet he often plans too much and acts too little too late, perhaps a part of his underlying doubt and guilt. 'Post Path: ' A more mature, calm Wilson appears. He's become ashamed of his role in the Path and has a wish to find redemption rather than revenge. He is still wary about any government. Guilt and shame are his largest problems at this point. He has become slightly paranoid about Order forces or Path remnants assassinating him, but he's more haunted by guilt than fear at this point. As an extension of his guilt, he has been giving serious thought to the idea that he should be punished, however the feeling he has unfinished business has prevented him from turning himself in. History Once a part of of the Wilkins family until it was destroyed by the Order. At the time, he was with Terra and saw her fall off a cliff. He assumed her dead, and then witnessed the death of his family, unable to do anything. Later on after he left West Virginia he met Michael Lawson and they became firm friends. Together they started up the Path, which used to be a group that simply tried to help Metahumans that were under the Orders oppressive rule and give them a place they could feel safe. That all changed one day, when the Paths ideas were becoming more radical, Wilson found Micheal was becoming more and more extreme in his methods to protect Metahumankind. One day he proposed full resistance and outlined changes to the Path. The other members thought he was crazy, and Wilson was unsure what to think of his only friend Several days later, Wilson returned to the Paths headquarters to find everyone dead. he found Micheal, almost dying, who told him to continue with Michael's plans for the Path. Wilson agreed, wanting to complete his friends dying request. In Book Two He made his first public appearance with a speech. Has made numerous speeches since, advocating the Path over other parties. However he plans to use the election as a distraction while he makes a power base, recruiting heavily. He is planning a takeover of the city, hoping to use it as a stepping stone to other cities. Towards the end of Book 2 with the Path he defeated the Police forces in Cold Harbour. The Path encountered heavy losses and Wilson was sent from the Path. He swore to take down the Path which he started, seeing it for the monster it truly is. Gallery Ahriman battle.jpg|Wilsons Illusionary Armour 3C6xdJ2dRxY.jpg|Young Wilson Category:Supers Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Canon Character